1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye protection devices and more particularly pertains to a pair of visor sunglasses for shielding glare and filtering light directed into human eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eye protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, eye protection devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art eye protection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,916; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,530; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,087; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,586; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,771; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,329.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pair of visor sunglasses for shielding glare and filtering light directed into human eyes which includes a frame having ear pieces pivotally mounted thereto, a lens removably mounted to the frame for filtering light passing through the lens, and a visor mounted to the frame so as to project outwardly therefrom to reduce glare into the eyes of the wearer.
In these respects, the visor sunglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shielding glare and filtering light directed into human eyes.